1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a food slicer, and in particular to a device for producing ring-shaped foods.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known food cutting devices. For example, Mertz U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,679 discloses a potato cutting apparatus having slidable tubular cutters for creating french fries.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,025 discloses a device which slices foods into wedges utilizing a slidable handle that forces the food through intersecting blades.
Aguerrevere et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,317 discloses a device which slices a potato into bar-shaped chips through use of an external piece which telescopically cooperates with an internal piece having intersecting cutting blades.
Ertmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,512 discloses an apparatus for slicing foods, comprising a row of cutting blades which are slidably movable along a frame member so as to slice through the food.
Van Riper U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,257 discloses a food slicing device having two cutting frames which pivotally attach to a base section so as to slice food along longitudinal and lateral axes.
The above-mentioned references, however, fail to disclose or otherwise suggest a food cutting device which quickly and easily cuts food into rings.